Daddy's Girl
by FantasyNerd306
Summary: This sums up a typical day for Wildmask (after Protector of course). This story however, has the tugs humanized.


A/N: Yay! I finally got it done! Anyway, enjoy!

Zebedee waited patiently for the school bell to ring. A woman was standing next to him. He dwarfed her, and the other parents. The other parents gave him a curious glance, but they never talked to him. The bell rang, and the children came rushing out. He scanned the crowd for his precious daughter. Sure enough, Wildmask ran out to him with open arms.

"Daddy!" Wildmask was smiling from ear to ear. She squealed as Zebedee picked her up.

"Hey there kiddo! How was school today?" Zebedee rested her on his shoulder, and looked up at her.

"I snuck a skunk into the principle's office today!" Wildmask sounded so proud. Zebedee rolled his eyes.

"So that's why I got a call from the school today." Zebedee chuckled softly. "Wait 'till Zorran hears about this." he mumbled.

When they arrived home, he gently picked her up, and set her down on the ground. He opened the door, and Wildmask raced into the house.

"Honey, I'm home." Zebedee smiled.

"Mommy!" Wildmask raced to Shadowpelt, Zebedee's wife, and Wildmask's mother.

"Hey honey!" Shadwopelt got down on her knees, and embraced Wildmask and kissed her on the forehead. "How was your day at school?"

"I want Zorran to hear this one." Zebedee chuckled. " 'Ey Zorran! Come down here! You're going to want to hear this!" Zebedee called out.

"What? What do you want?" Zorran snapped and walked down the stairs. "This better be good Zeb." he crossed his arms.

"Tell 'im Wildmask." Zebedee smirked.

"I snuck a skunk in the principle's office today!" Wildmask smiled. Zorran's eyes grew wide, and he smiled.

" 'Atta girl! Come 'ere!" Zorran embraced Wilmdask and gave her a noogie.

"Zorran! Let me go!" Wildmask giggled, and wiggled out of his arms.

"Oh you know you love it kid." Zorran rustled her hair. "I'm so proud of you kiddo!"

"Well now, what's goin' on here?" Zak poked his head into the room.

"Uncle Zak!" Wildmask embraced him. Zak chuckled.

"Hey there kiddo." Zak ruffled her hair. "I heard you caused a little bit of trouble today?" he smiled.

"Let's just say the principle got into a stinky situation." Zebedee chuckled.

"Where's Zip?" Wildmask looked around for her brother.

"He just got off of work. He should be here about any minute now." Zorran patted her on the shoulder to reassure her. Just as he said, Zip opened the door, and entered the house. He had dirt smudged on his cheeks, and his shirt was soaked with sweat. He was exhausted. He wiped the sweat from his brow, and sighed.

"I'm home. Phew!" Zip chuckled weakly. "Captain Zero's been working Zug and I really hard this week."

"Ah, quit your belly achin' and take a shower before you gag us out of the house! You stink!" Zorran crinkled his nose. Zip shrugged, and slowly made his way upstairs. Zug had returned home earlier, and was in his room. He was always a little anti-social, but he would always make an exception for Wildmask. Wildmask went upstairs to her room, and did her homework. Occasionally, Mr. Sprinkles, her hamster, would run on his hamster wheel, making a loud squeaking noise that would get on everyone's nerves. When she was done with her homework, she took Mr. Sprinkles out of his cage.

"Come on Mr. Sprinkles. It's been a while since I let you out of your cage." Wildmask carried him downstairs and into the living room. She sat down on the couch, and petted Mr. Sprinkles' head. The hamster crawled up her shirt, and sniffed at her ear. Wildmask giggled, and picked him up from her shoulder. By then, Zip had gotten out of the shower, and was sitting on the couch next to Wildmask. Zip chuckled as he watched the furry little rodent climb up Wildmask's sleeve.

A few hours later, it was time for Wildmask to go to bed. She gently placed Mr. Sprinkles back in his cage, and climbed into bed. Zebedee gently tucked her in, and kissed her on the forehead.

"G' night little one." Zebedee turned to leave.

"Daddy." Wildmask pulled her covers up a little. Zebedee turned to her.

"What is it little one?" Zebedee smiled gently.

"Can you tell me about the time you helped the Stars before I go to sleep?" Wildmask paused. "Please daddy?"

Zebedee chuckled, and sat down on her bed. He told her the time he helped the Stars. To have that little piece of Heaven to smile and look back at him with her beautiful green eyes was a constant reminder of a father's love, and the smallest things in life are the things you should enjoy. He grew soft as she slowly fell asleep. He chuckled softly.

"G' night little one." Zebedee smiled, quietly got up, and left the room. She was the apple of his eye, daddy's girl.

A\N: Mr. Sprinkles was inspired by a real hamster, and when it ran its wheel, it drove everyone insane because it squeaked so loud XD!


End file.
